


Book Club

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, Books, Friendship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine and Cassandra bond over their shared love of arguably trashy books by a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maszqara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszqara/gifts).



Resources: [Sia-G](http://sia-g.deviantart.com/), [Gragra96](http://gragra96.deviantart.com/), [Padme4000](http://padme4000.deviantart.com/), XNALara, Keyshot, Photoshop


End file.
